Love's Never too Late
by Shadow Kileak
Summary: The changelings are dying, and Chrysalis is desperate. But even desperation is no reason for a Queen to dismiss her pride. If she is going to beg for help from the ponies, she may as well beg a mare who she once called a friend. But how much friendship still lingers, after a thousand years of distance and hurt? For the survival of the changeling race, Luna must bring forth not only
1. Chapter 1

It was just before sunrise, and Luna was tired. Her hooves were dragging slowly, a hoof rising to wipe the last bits of sleep from her eyes. As she walked down a hall of the castle she began to wonder aloud of what her sister deemed so important when she could be sleeping or at least reading the rest of the chapter of a good book. She looked to the side where a pair of guards stood straight and at attention and chuckled. They were all the same to her; so rigid, so strict to the rules.

"Princess!"

They saluted, their bodies still rigid. She smiled slightly, and with another chuckle stated, "At ease."

They relaxed, but only slightly. Luna sighed and once again began navigating the labyrinthine corridors of the castle towards her sister's room. Even moving from one tower to another in Canterlot Castle was a daunting affair for anypony without a detailed map or a few decades worth of personal experience. Under her breath she continued chanting emptily...something about Celestia, something about needing her morning coffee...Luna was too irritated to keep her thoughts in any particular order.

The darkling abyss of her most beautiful midnight skies had already started glowing with the faint traces of what would be the sunrise's burning blaze in several hours, but even with the flickering promise of morning light the corridors were heavy in lingering midnight shadows.

Luna strode forwards, doing her best to appear purposeful but really wondering exactly what her purpose entailed. She bounded onwards, around one of the countless shadowed curves of the castle, but was immediately greeted not with further darkness but instead a surprised yelp and a flourish of papers.

"Oh my!" Luna exclaimed with a chuckle. She had been so engrossed in her own musings that she had not even been paying attention to the darkness around the corner she had just turned through, and had collided directly with a prim earth pony, sending her many parchments flying upwards like fireworks.

"Princess Luna! Oh, I am so sorry!" she exclaimed, falling to the floor in a bow before Luna in a Manehattan minute.

"It's quite alright, dear," Luna smiled, lifting the fallen papers up in her magic and holding them before the stunned mare. This pony was familiar...Luna had seen her around the castle and during some of Celestia's gruelling Day Court sessions. A secretary, or courtier of some sorts, but that was not the title Luna was searching for.

Eventually, the proper one came to her.

"Raven, is it?" she asked, giving the papers a gentle snap so that the mare would finally take the hint and retrieve them.

"Yes, Your Majesty! Again, sorry—"

"A complete accident," Luna shook her head. "Think nothing of it. You're working quite early, Raven."

"Just dropping off a few things to Princess Celestia's desk before I leave for Ponyville," Raven said. She had calmed down enough to form a weary smile, but Luna still saw the traces of intimidation on this poor mare's face. "You're...ah...you're up early yourself."

"Yes, by my sister's request," Luna nodded. Raven had said it with curiosity, and Luna had repeated the sentiment while making her own irritation quite clear. "You wouldn't happen to know why, would you?"

Celestia spoke often of Raven, echoing humorous little anecdotes that they had shared during lulls in Day Court, or mentioning some incredible bureaucratic feat that Luna forced herself to pretend to be interested by. She had been serving Celestia for quite some time and Luna was under the impression the two had become close friends, or at least as close friends as a princess and courtier could be.

"Hm…" Raven brought a hoof to her chin. She carried with her a strange mixture of youthful playfulness and experienced wisdom. "Sorry, Your Majesty. Can't seem to recall her saying anything to me. Not like Princess Celestia to forget something though—"

Raven began to riffle through her countless documents, as if expecting the answer to be within one of them. Luna chuckled and stopped her with a raised hoof.

"Not like you to do so, either. I'm sure it's a recent development."

"An important one, it seems," Raven nodded. "One that couldn't wait until morning."

"Believe me, it very well better be!" Luna exclaimed with mirthful bitterness, earning a chuckle from Raven. "Thank you, dear. I suppose I'll ask her myself. Enjoy your trip to Ponyville."

"Have a good morning, Your Majesty!"

Raven left with a smile, and Luna carried forwards through the castle wearing a subtle one as well. Surely Raven was right...Celestia would not bother her with some trivial matter, nor would she forget one that suddenly needed action. Whatever purpose she was needed for, Luna decided bitter, under-the-breath remarks should be held until she knew precisely the reason.

When Luna finally reached her sister's room, the promises of some distant glorious sunrise were already lingering on the brightening morning sky. Luna extended a hoof to the door as if to knock, but Celestia's singsong voice rung out before she even made contact with the heavy mahogany door.

"Come in, Lulu!"

Luna pushed the door forwards with her magic, creeping into Celestia's room as if it were some haunted house.

"Luna, good morning!" Celestia called, her magic brushing strangely against Luna's as she herself grasped the door and opened it further. Her room was as posh and proper as it had ever been, a tidily made and surprisingly humble bed in one corner, a tall bookshelf in another...Celestia's room was little else but a simple reflection of the calm and collected mare who resided within.

Of course, Celestia's desk was the exception; parchments, maps, and charts were unfurled in no particular order, and despite her efforts Luna could not make out what territory they were depicting from her position hovering in the threshold between the causeway and bedroom.

"Sorry to wake you so early," Celestia said, inviting Luna in with a smile. "But it's a...matter of importance."

"I presumed so. And hoped for your sake it was," Luna said with a grin. Celestia returned the joke with a smile, but Luna was startled to see some greater fear prevent the smile from possessing any measure of joy.

"It's about the changelings," Celestia said. She spoke firmly and quickly, wasting very little time as she immediately leaped forwards. "Recently I've been in...ah, correspondence...with their Queen."

Luna tensed in realization.

"Frankly, Luna, they are desperate. I've offered my help but they have no intentions of speaking with me. Instead...their Queen has requested specifically for you."

"Me." Luna repeated bluntly, vainly hoping to find refuge in feigning foolishness.

"Not only that, she was keen that it be swiftly," Celestia continued. "'Before I change my mind,' I believe she said."

Luna grimaced. Any doubt about what "Queen" Celestia was referring to was shattered in an instant.

"I remember before those thousand years, you had a friend in the changelings. Please Lulu as I said they won't speak to me but they'll speak to you."

Luna sighed deeply and closed her eyes. " I—I can't even imagine why Chrissy would want to talk with _me_ , after all these years."

"Chrissy…" Celestia repeated with a tilt of her head, for but a moment, before the nickname registered and she narrowed her eyes. "You never told me your friend was… _her_."

Luna shifted uncomfortably next to her sister. She let out another sigh and stated honestly, "You never would have approved."

"She tried to take over Canterlot!" Celestia said, feeling her emotions leaning towards a breaking point.

"Because she was desperate! See, this is _why_ they won't talk to you, Celly...you won't let go of the past."

Celestia heaved a sigh, a deep frown set on her face before she nodded and looked towards Luna. "Maybe you're right Lulu. I have been holding onto the past, but this is why I need your help, dear sister."

"Tia…" Luna began, bringing her gaze upwards from the plush carpet to meet her sister's eyes and instantly regretting it. She groaned and swiftly looked away from Celestia's wide, pouting eyes.

"Seriously Tia," Luna exhaled heavily. "I mean...just because I _had_ a connection with the current Queen of the changelings doesn't mean it still exists."

Celestia smiled, although it was not without the distant traces of doubt lining its weary edges.

"It takes a little more than time to kill a friendship, Luna. And if that is truly what you had with Queen Chrysalis…"

Celestia trailed off, but Luna understood all the same. Chrysalis may have been an enemy to Equestria in times past, but in times even earlier she had been a friend, too. If they could restore that relationship once again...

"As usual, your wisdom on friendship is unparalleled," Luna conceded with a heavy sigh. She wasn't even sure whether she'd intended her remark to be sarcastic or not. "Fine. I'll go. But it's strictly diplomatic."

"I'd intend it to be nothing more or less," Celestia nodded. "You're the best advocate for peace, Luna. You're closer to Queen Chrysalis than anypony else."

"What happened…?" Luna said sadly. It was a question she had asked many times since the invasion, and never had she been satisfied with the answer history books or her sister had provided her. "She was never on strong terms with us politically...but never before would she try to invade us."

"I do not fully know," Celestia started; yet another echo of the same explanation she had always given Luna. One that made enough sense to fill the political gaps but not enough to explain the cruel turn that a mare Luna had once called "friend" had taken.

"When you...when _Nightmare Moon_ was banished, she became estranged. I...held communications with the changelings through letters, but as every year passed, their correspondence slowly ground to a halt. Before the first century was past, I recieved no replies and eventually did not bother sending letters into the void the Changeling Empire had seemingly become."

"You should have tried at least speaking with Chrysalis!" Luna stomped a hoof on Celestia's floor, the forcible vibrations causing some stray bottle of perfume atop Celestia's vanity to dance wildly but not fall. "She would have listened, had you made an attempt to speak to her!"

"I...I did," Celestia was proceeding slowly now, cautiously. Luna could see the uncertainty in her sister's face as she clawed backwards through time to bring forth regretful memories of times better left unturned. "She...asked about you. Why you never returned, why all the letters she received were from me and not you. I tried to explain, but—she didn't understand."

"I'm…" Luna was speechless, managing to force out a few stuttering syllables at best. "She…?"

"I tried, Luna. I suppose I could have tried harder. I'm sorry."

"I am too. I didn't mean to accuse you of anything."

"You had every right to. I know this is difficult for you, sis."

Luna closed her eyes and nodded slowly. In the darkness she felt something warm and soft descend on her back. When she opened her eyes, she saw Celestia's wing resting there, her sister giving her an uneasy smile. Luna felt comfort in its shy, uncomfortable midst.

"Do you really think I can do this?" Luna asked, gazing intently into her sister's wide eyes with a pleading expression of her own.

"Of course I do, Luna. You're her friend. Friends understand."

"I don't know if she'll even want to speak to me!" Luna brushed Celestia's wing off her back and gave her own a frustrated flare. "How could she, after what I've done to her?"

"Friends forgive too, Luna," Celestia cooed softly. "If you don't wish to go, I fully understand. I can go in your stead. But Chrysalis is your friend."

"You're right," Luna turned back to face her sister, who was staring at her own hooves. "I'll go."

"Thank you, Luna," Celestia said. "I know that she'll listen to you. This will be good...for changelings and ponies...and, for you."


	2. Chapter 2

The world below passed in a blur of blended greys and blacks; a rain soaked wasteland without a breath of life. Had it not been for the painted blue pine of her chariot and the warm orange glow of the lanterns clattering against its side, Luna would have had no trouble believing Discord had suddenly had the urge to remove the world's colours for a few hours and flood them into a solemn monochromatic daguerreotype. It was almost with regretful sadness that Luna knew this was not the case.

No, there was no chaos-magic-trickery in what Luna saw as she leaned over the polished white trim of the chariot's edge. The land was simply void of colour. Ragged, straggly trees struggled from the charcoal dirt, alive but only barely so with the pouring rain mercilessly beating the few insect-wing-leaves growing from their wispy branches. It was a land befitting the harsh names given to it by cartographers. The Badlands indeed.

They were descending...Luna had been watching with somber thoughtfulness as they had left the last murky clouds above, and the cracked wastelands fade into legibility from beyond the veil of pouring rain.

They had been flying over these grey wastelands for what must have been a long time. Checkpoints one, two, and three had all been left behind, and at each her chariot had been fervently inspected for defects or signs of intrusion as they flew further and further into the forbidden territories. It seemed a folly pursuit to Luna...any changeling with motivation to brave the lonely plains to reach Equestria would succumb to exhaustion long before reaching even the final fourth checkpoint.

If Luna strained her eyes, she could see this final checkpoint approaching; or rather, she could see the long streak of its lighthouse beam sweeping across the descending shelves of rain. She watched with eager anticipation as this last hurdle approached, as guard towers and barbed electric fences formed from blurred lines, and the steady green glow of magic inhibitor shields began finally offering a contrast to the dreary greys.

This was it. Checkpoint four. The final barrier before she was officially in the Changeling Empire. Harsh spotlights from below were trained on Luna's chariot, as it flew resolutely onwards like a moth drawn to flame.

Checkpoint four, like the three that had come before it, was really no more than a towering lighthouse surrounded by a square of tall barbed fence. This square, however, was split halfway through the middle, by yet another electric fence, changelings milling about like ants on one side and ponies doing the same on the other. From so high up, Luna could see no difference between races or cultures.

At this point of division—with ponies and changelings no more than specks of scuttling life atop this approaching point far below—they were all quite the same.

"We're descending upon Checkpoint four," one of the guards pulling her chariot announced. "On the other side, we are officially in changeling territory."

"We've been in changeling territory since we left the last signs of life behind," Luna said solemnly.

The guards had no response, and Luna had not been expecting one. Whatever they had thought of the depressing sights they had flown over, Luna would never know, although she could not think of anypony who could look across these wastelands and not feel the terrible emptiness such a lack of life could bring forth.

She'd long since thought she had grown used to the sight of lifeless plains of uninterrupted solitude. She felt comforted to know she was wrong, and sickened to know such despair existed on Equestria, too.

When the chariot finally made contact with the blackened dirt, it did so with a heavy lurch and no measure of grace. Nevertheless, Luna was off the bright red velvet cushioned seat and on her hooves in a moment. They had not landed on the pony's side of the checkpoint, but rather the changeling side.

Behind her, guards had rushed to the fence to watch Luna approach their changeling neighbors. Her own guards had shuffled out of their harnesses and had taken assertive stances before Luna, sharpened spears already withdrawn and extended forwards.

In juxtaposing contrast to Luna's arrival—one amidst a flourish of clattering armor and extended weaponry—the changeling Queen herself strode forwards alone, her changelings standing some distance behind her but not daring follow as she approached the Princess of the Night.

"Princess Luna…" Queen Chrysalis said. Luna wasn't sure if it was intended to be a greeting, or some bitter accusation. Chrysalis was wearing an expression of smug contemptness and pride…and what looked to Luna like bitter, carefully concealed judgement. "Have you brought with you some notice of surrender for me to sign? Or are your intentions even more straightforward?"

"My intentions are for peace, Chrysalis," Luna fought to keep her voice firm as she felt emotion swell from within her. Chrysalis...her friend for so many years...implying such violence between them. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"Is that what Princess Celestia told you to say?" Chrysalis retorted. "And at least grant me the courtesy of my proper title, _Princess_ Luna."

A deep frown contorted Luna's expression, drawing eyes away from the single tear that trickled down her cheek. It was as if their once fervent friendship had never even existed to the queen of the changelings. In that one bitter glare, Luna felt as though their friendship had ended a thousand times. "What I say is not adjudicated by my sister… _Queen_ Chrysalis, I am an equal to my sister, neither less nor greater than her."

Chrysalis sneered, and in an almost taunting voice she spoke, "Are you really so positive about that?"

"Yes I am, just like I am positive you weren't always this...cruel."

"If you knew what I went through…" Chrysalis snarled, "What your precious sister made me become!"

"Nopony made you try to invade Canterlot, Queen Chrysalis! Nopony asked you to distance yourself—"

"Spare me your lecture, oh Princess of Eternal Night!" Chrysalis returned, cutting Luna's remark short. "I can't expect you to understand."

"Chrysalis...that's all in the past. My sister has forgiven me, Equestria has forgiven me. And I'm here because we are all prepared to forgive you, too."

"Forgive _me_?" Chrysalis batted her eyes innocently. "For what exactly? Protecting my kind from extinction? I can't believe you seriously think _I'm_ the one who needs to be forgiven. And it's Queen Chrysalis, you traitor!"

"My sister told me—"

"I don't care what that witch told you!" Chrysalis barked, bringing hooves down onto the charred dirt. Luna's guards flinched behind her, but she herself did not so much as blink as the impact resounded across the plains and sent spindly cracks across the delicate ground.

"And I don't care what you have to tell me either!" Chrysalis added sharply.

"Then why did you agree to meet me?!" Luna screamed back with sudden hostility. Her eyes had once more begun to water, but Luna was unsure whether sadness was the cause this time. It very well could have simply been the pouring rain. "Why bother? Your race is dying, we offer to help, you accept, only to turn us down?"

"I wanted to tell it to you. Not through letters, as your sister was so fond. I wanted to see the face of the mare who _left_ me, and had the nerve to call me a friend before doing so. I'm glad to see that face has remained unchanged."

"I'm...sorry that the mare behind it _has_ changed. And I'm sorry the mare who I called a friend has, too. I'm sorry about everything, Chrys...Queen Chrysalis."

Chrysalis was silent. Luna looked up to finally meet the changeling Queen's eyes, and Chrysalis was quick to divert her own gaze someplace else. Luna did her best to try to read her expression, but even without an inkling of magic Chrysalis was a master of deceit and disguise.

Across the bridge of silence, Luna took another wary step closer.

"You act like you were the only one hurt by this. You weren't. Do you know what it was like for me, looking up at the tiny blue speck hanging above me on the cold surface of the moon? Do you know what I was thinking of?"

Chrysalis remained silent, although she finally turned her expressionless gaze back to meet Luna's pleading eyes.

" _You._ I was thinking of you, Chrysalis."

The two locked eyes unblinkingly, for several eternal moments. Then, hanging her head back and howling upwards at the rain pattering against her face, Chrysalis erupted in laughter.

"Oh, Luna! Damn you, Luna!" she howled, once she had composed herself enough to form a sentence through her hysterics. "I _hate_ you, you know that?"

Luna blinked, and said nothing.

"Alright. You win," Chrysalis said, with a fang-filled grin. "Get in your prissy royal chariot, Princess Luna. My changelings will lead the way."

"We're...we're negotiating?" Luna asked dumbly.

"We're _talking._ That's it. And not in the pouring rain."

[hr]

A thousand years had turned since she had last set hoof in the Changeling Empire proper. Sometimes, they had passed like moments to Luna. Other times, they seemed to have stretched into eternity.

And yet, with so many years between when she had last been in the Changeling Empire, Luna truly was shocked by how little some things had changed.

It would perhaps have been simpler for the common pony to comprehend if the underground cavern Chrysalis called her kingdom's capital was some hideous lair of slime and malice. If Luna were in the Canterlot Galleries, leafing through foolish artist's renditions of what they believed the Changeling Empire to look like, she perhaps would have seen such portrayals.

The shocking reality, however, was that the Changeling Empire was in many ways one of the most beautiful places Luna had beheld. It carried its beauty humbly. Indeed, it was beauty of the most alien kind, like some impressionist abstract painting in which the sun and sky and sprawling landscapes carried no natural array of colours, and yet flowed beautifully together nonetheless.

The walls glowed with phosperant light, when Luna peered up at the tall ceiling of the underground changeling hive, it was like she was looking at her night sky set out on display with pride and humility. A thousand stars of pulsating crystallized slime, fashioned like lanterns, splaying their purplish-green light across the walls carved with precision.

The changelings, in their underground habitat, made up for the lack of light and colour with these magnificent crystallized slime figures; they lined the walls and ceiling and floors, some as stalactites, others like lanterns or tiny glowing moons. The changelings were never content letting the slime they produced fall into simple usefulness. Even amongst so much desperation and fear, the species seemed intent on filling their humble home with as much beauty as they could muster.

When Chrysalis turned to see a silly smile plastered on Luna's face, she snorted loudly in derision.

"Beautiful sight, you think? I should take you to the feeding chambers, Princess Luna. I'm sure you'll be _breath-taken_ by the strifling beauty of a thousand starving changelings."

"Sorry," Luna said simply, muttering nothing further.

When she gazed around the immense cavern, tracing the smooth walls and various passageways snaking their ways to other places of the hive, Luna quickly realized that something was wrong. The cavern was deserted. Other than her and Chrysalis's heavy hooves beating against the stone, and the accompanying symphony of echoes resounding across the cavern, there were no signs of life elsewhere.

For some time, neither mare spoke, and the lonely sound of their hoofbeats only served to fuel Luna's doubting thoughts. If Chrysalis would have at least spoken...even if they had been words of criticism and derision, she could have responded. But instead, the Queen's silence left Luna stranded in the middle of a desert of self-doubt.

Eventually, Luna could stand it no longer.

"The changelings," she said, "Where are they? I don't see a soul here. Even the checkpoint had more changelings than here."

"They've moved on," Chrysalis said simply. "Other hives, or closer to the edges of the badlands in the hopes of finding some nomad settlement to seep love from. They have no reason to stay here and starve. And yet many have anyways."

"The...feeding chambers…" Luna echoed.

"Indeed. Even I don't know what's driving them to continue waiting there. It's like, against every inkling of logic, they suddenly expect love magic to just start flowing once again."

Luna said nothing.

"I must admit, I am proud of them," Chrysalis shrugged and continued speaking when Luna had not. "Their commitment to the hivemind...I thought I'd long ago lost control of it. I suppose with many changelings I have."

Many years had passed, but Luna remembered Chrysalis's sentiments on the hivemind clearly. Yet another pony misconception Luna had observed had been the assumption that the changelings were some mindless drone species, obeying what their queen told them without exception, venturing into certain suicide simply if it meant benefiting the hive. It was how ponies explained the battles the changelings had won, the sheer amount of losses just to benefit the queen and the general well-being of the hive. The changelings had no mind to object with.

But Luna knew the truth. And indeed, it was a simple truth.

The changelings were simply braver than the ponies.

The hivemind did not dictate the actions of the changelings. Instead, it merely communicated the will of the queen. A will that, if every changeling wished to disregard, would go unheeded.

As if reading Luna's mind, Chrysalis next spoke with an air of somberness.

"I...willed them to flee. Told them to find some other colony, and some other queen who didn't let her changelings die."

"They didn't?" Luna asked.

"Some did. Many did. And many didn't."

"I'm sorry, Chrysalis," Luna whispered. The words that left her lips had little volume, but in the bitter silence of the dead caverns, they carried to Chrysalis all the same.

"Other queens?" Luna questioned, after her apology heeded no reaction.

"I don't know," Chrysalis sighed. Their walk through the tunnels had slowed to a crawl; they had entered a smaller tunnel that snaked its way into further depths. The beautiful slime gems that had lined the walls were all but gone, Chrysalis illuminated the way with the light of her jagged horn.

Wherever they were next headed, it was clear Chrysalis was in no rush to reach there.

"I know I'm not alone," she muttered. "There are other colonies out there, I'm sure. I...I hope."

"Chrysalis, you're the only changeling colony in Equestria. You always have been."

"As such, I'd expect better hospitality," she responded bitterly. "But you're right. I _am_ alone here. But maybe across the sea there are other colonies."

"It seems like a suicidal quest to me," Luna replied.

"That might be, but staying here is suicidal, too," Chrysalis returned. "No matter what we do, the end result is going to be the same. Extinction."

"Which is why we want to help you."

"Don't act like it's some righteous act!" Chrysalis snarled, whipping around. "I _asked_ you for help. Accepting to help a species you previously deemed unfit to live isn't righteous at all. It's basic decency."

"Well, for a mare striving for peace, you seem quite keen on shovelling as much blame onto us as you can!" While Luna did not disagree with Chrysalis's logic, she could not help but be indignant by the changeling's hypocritical attitude all the same.

"Striving for peace? When was I striving for peace? When did I ever say that?"

"You—you implied it…" Luna countered meekly. She'd done her best to sound firm, but it still seemed more like a question than a statement to her.

Chrysalis snorted loudly in derision.

"I _implied_ it? 'Stop killing my species' isn't the same thing as 'let's all be friends and have tea,'" Chrysalis retorted. "Frankly, I couldn't care less about you ponies. Not after what you've done to me."

"And what that might be?" Luna snapped with sudden intensity.

She knew the moment the words left her tongue that it had been a mistake.

"Wh... _what might that be?!_ " Chrysalis did not so much as speak the question, as she shrieked it. "You took _everything_ from me, and you have the nerve to act oblivious? You stole from me the one chance I had to save my changelings, you banished us to these wastelands and set up your checkpoints to prevent us from fleeing, and then you sweep in when we're on the verge of extinction and expect me to act like you're a hero? You and your sister are _monsters."_

Ahead, the narrow passageway Chrysalis was leading the way through seemed to be widening. Luna could see more traces of the phosperant slime lighting this section, too, and Chrysalis let the light from her horn die away.

It was a strange gesture, Luna thought, for the caverns were still largely dark. And then, the bitter realization struck her. Chrysalis was conserving her magic, as though every ounce of it were some resources to be coveted like a flask of water in some cruel desert.

Now aware, Luna thought she could even see the traces of weariness in Chrysalis's walk. Too subtle to be a limp, not pronounced even to the closest of observers, and yet Luna thought she could see it all the same.

"Here we are," Chrysalis announced, motioning upwards with a hoof. "The Feeding Chambers."

Luna willed her pained gaze in the direction of Chrysalis's outstretched hoof, taking cautious steps forwards until she had passed the changeling queen and had entered the cavern proper. It was immense, and although it was lit the same as the first one she had entered into, it was lacking in even the most distant traces of beauty that the former had possessed.

It was damp, musty, and the slime secreting from the walls had dried up completely, looking more like mould than the magnificent glowing crystals from before. Water dripped from some point far above, into a lake of black water that lined the floor of this cavern. Sections of rock had crumbled away, the changeling resin that had once given it magnificent form whittled into nothingness by neglect and the omnipresent moisture.

"Get a good look, Luna," Chrysalis's voice resounded from behind her, cold and sharp as steel.

The changelings themselves...Luna could see them lining the far-up walls of the cavern, looking more like bats then the insects they were associated with. Indeed, they quite resembled some hibernating, cave dwelling creature from their perch on the damp walls and roof. Were it not for the slow rise and fall of their chests, Luna would have truly believed that they were dead. Thankfully it seemed they weren't, but their forms were frail and thin that it seemed to Luna to be an impending fate.

"I'm...Chrysalis I'm so sorry…" Luna gasped. Her legs felt weak, her eyes had begun to water. "We did not mean for this to happen. We had no intention of letting such... _atrocity_ take place."

"Yeah, well, changelings can't feed on apologies," Chrysalis had finally paced forwards next to Luna.

"Then accept our offer for peace instead," Luna turned around from the terrible sight before her, to lock eyes with the despondent changeling queen. "Accept our _friendship._ I know we've done injustices to you, but we are trying to right them."

"Accept your friendship…" Chrysalis repeated. For one lengthy, beautiful moment, she spoke it almost as though it were a possibility. For one moment, Luna felt hope.

"Please." Luna said placidly.

"Friendship? Peace? With you? Why should I?!" Chrysalis snarled and looked back at her changelings, "You and your sister are monsters! You can't help us, all you can do is destroy. Isn't that right? _Nightmare Moon._ "

Luna stood there stunned. She had some meaningless words about forgiveness on her mind, but had no drive to actually speak them aloud.

"I am Princess Luna," she said simply instead.

"Princess Luna is Nightmare Moon," Chrysalis replied through another fang-filled grin. "Once a monster, always a monster."

 _Maybe Chrysalis was right…maybe she was a monster._

The ponies had forgiven her, Celestia had forgiven her, but what right did she truly have to be forgiven at all?

 _Nightmare Moon. Princess Luna. Was there ever a difference?_

Luna looked down, her eyes cast elsewhere as a lone tear fell down her cheek.

After seeing what Chrysalis had endured, and what injustice she had done to the changelings...part of her had made an attempt to cling onto what she desperately told herself was the truth: she had done all she could to care for both changelings and ponies; Chrysalis, once her friend, had been the one who had struck against Equestria. She had only been defending her ponies.

What a brainless lie.

She hadn't even tried to understand. When she returned to Equestria, she had not even tried to reconnect with Chrysalis. Had she been frightened? Had she simply forgotten? In her desperate sorrow, Luna could not even remember.

Her former friend's judgemental words echoed in her head, not with subtlety, but like war drums:

 _Nightmare Moon. Monster. Nightmare Moon. Monster._

For a species so specialized in deceit, Chrysalis's judgment of her was the first honest one Luna had heard in a thousand years.


	3. Chapter 3

_She deserved this!_

Chrysalis frowned as she watched Luna's reaction to her honestly expressed opinion of the princesses. Luna was not openly sobbing, but Chrysalis could see the subtle signs that it was something she was greatly making an effort not to do.

The changeling watched emptily. She had been waiting for this. She had been itching to see this reaction, to relish in the emotions that Luna deserved to experience.

And yet now, with these emotions on full display before her, Chrysalis felt nothing. Not a single trace of the satisfaction she had been expecting. She could not even bring herself to conjure back the hurtful thoughts that had been reverberating through her head and off her tongue. Because before her was no tyrant, no monster or murderer or traitor.

Before her was a friend, one who had made many mistakes, and yet despite it all had always been willing to put the will of her subjects before her own.

How different were they, truly? Even after a thousand years...

There was no monster before her, even if it would have been so much simpler for her cause if there would have been. No matter how much she lied to herself or spat harsh words at the broken mare before her, she could never convince herself that they were any more than emotional lies.

If Chrysalis focused, she could detect the faint, pulsating throbs of emotion welling from Princess Luna, thumping like a heartbeat. The emotion itself was like a bitter taste on Chrysalis's tongue, a sadness of the richest and most toxic kind: regret.

The thought echoed again in Chrysalis's mind. _She deserved this. This sadness, this regret…_

It was a lie. Or, if not a lie, an exaggeration. A cruel, one-dimensional judgment. One that absolved Chrysalis of all blame, and painted Luna out to be so much worse than Chrysalis knew her former friend to be.

"I am truly sorry," Luna spoke suddenly, the words forced out as an emotional squawk.

"I know," Chrysalis responded flatly. Luna did not speak further, and Chrysalis took it as an indication to carry the sentiment further. "I can—feel it, Luna. Your regret, sorrow, sadness, guilt."

"Y—You were reading my emotions." Luna clarified bluntly, gingerly wiping her watering eyes. "I seem to recall us having some sort of agreement about that."

"Yeah, yeah," Chrysalis held up a hoof. "Sorry, or whatever. Point is...I apologize."

"About reading my emotions?"

"No, you dunce. About calling you a monster."

"I'm not a dunce…" Luna mumbled, Chrysalis's joking tone taking a moment to register and her mind automatically shooting back an emotionless denial. When it finally did, however, she whipped around to see Chrysalis shooting her a sly, sheepish grin.

"I went overboard, Luna. Calling you Nightmare Moon and all that. So...sorry. I guess I sorta figured it would give me satisfaction."

"You weren't wrong, though. Nightmare Moon...she's still alive. I'm still her."

"Oh, come off, Luna. Stop it," Chrysalis said sternly, like an irritated schoolteacher. "You're not. The emotions I read from you...you're _not_ that _._ "

Luna sighed heavily and looked back at the dying changelings on the wall, only to quickly grow uncomfortable and stare at the unnatural black lake of dripping water in the center of the chamber instead.

"If the ponies, and _Celestia_ have forgiven you..." Chrysalis continued, speaking Luna's sister's name like it produced some toxic taste in her mouth. "...what exactly are all those guilty feelings about? I felt some...uh...heavy stuff in there, Luna."

"Heavy stuff… " Luna repeated, looking down at her hooves.

"Yeah. Stuff I didn't know you were dealing with. Wounds I probably shouldn't have opened further," Chrysalis muttered cryptically. "Guess I'm not the only one who sees herself as a failure."

Luna said nothing. Chrysalis perked up suddenly, as if realizing some mistake in her sentence and rushing quickly to fix it.

"I mean… not a failure to you ponies—couldn't care less if I'm a failure to them. I mean to my changelings."

"I understood what you meant." Luna's response was brief and sullen, although less so now that Chrysalis was no longer berating her with vicious intensity.

Chrysalis stared intently at the rippling, imperfect reflection meeting her eyes from the black lake in the center of the cavern for several eternal seconds. In time, another reflection joined her, and the queen and princess locked eyes in the deep darkness of the rippling waters.

"Point is, we're a bit of the same, Luna," Chrysalis said, speaking it like it were some regretful confession or dishonest apology.

Even in the fluctuating and imperfect mirror-like waves, Chrysalis saw the light of relief flicker into Luna's eyes, wide like tiny little moons.

She turned from the cavern's lake and looked back at the dimly lit pathway they had come from, and then up at her changelings perched sadly against the walls, moving quickly as if out of regret from the emotion she had accidentally shown.

"Now, don't take that too personally or anything," Chrysalis added swiftly, not turning back around to face Luna, who was still looking at herself in the dark waters.

"I believe I will," Luna replied, finally turning and trotting the short distance dividing her from Chrysalis. "I might not be able to read emotions like you, Chrysalis, but you were never a master when it came to lying to me."

"Hate you." Chrysalis muttered for the second time that evening, but she could not seem to hold back another sly and genuine smile.

"Oh, I doubt it." Luna snorted, with a roll of her eyes.

"You do, huh? You're not very reserved about directing that hatred inwards, though."

"What do you mean?"

"You _know_ what I mean," Chrysalis snapped. She was growing tired of Luna dancing around the clear issue. "I read your emotions. What you felt about Nightmare Moon isn't anything new, is it? Hatred, sure, towards _yourself_ , but I felt something else. Fear. What _are_ you afraid of, Luna?"

"You wouldn't understand. You were never there. Never a monster, like me." Luna looks down her voice quieting to a whisper that was almost too quiet to hear.

"Hm," Chrysalis sniffed. "Tell that to your sis. Or her little purple protegee."

"My _sis_ is the reason I'm here, striving for peace. As for her former protegee, I'm sure even she is willing to accept you friendship—"

" _Former_ protegee?" Chrysalis blinked. "Implying… oh, don't tell me…"

Luna's empty stare provided all the information the changeling Queen needed, and before long the too-quiet cavern rung out with her sardonic laughter.

"Seriously!" she hollered, waving a hoof in indignation. "I'm treated like a feral beast, and that little brat gets the literal royal treatment? Talk about unfair!"

"That _little brat_..." Luna narrowed her eyes defensively, "...is responsible for saving me from the beast I had become."

"Oh, oh! And Equestria from the terrible changeling Queen, too, no doubt! I'd bet they even have a statue of it!"

"Stained glass window, actually," Luna muttered. "That's not the point, Chrissy. You're intentionally derailing the issue."

"Oooh, _Chrissy!_ You're really testing the ice now, aren't you?" Chrysalis cooed. "You didn't answer my question though, Luna. I read fear in your emotions. Terror, even."

"The Nightmare," Luna mumbled simply.

"Yes, I gathered that much," Chrysalis let out an irritated snort. "But I thought Twilight Sparkle and her group of noble, do-good friends defeated it."

"They… freed me from its influence," Luna replied. "Allowed me to think rationally and realize that killing my sister was the _last_ thing I wanted to do. But it isn't that simple."

"Hmm… so they helped put you back in control, but didn't boot the Nightmare out completely, huh? You know this for sure?"

"I can feel it when I dream," Luna said. "It's like a parasite, Chrysalis. Every nightmare I have, I feel like when I next awake, I won't be in control again. Ever have those dreams where you're paralyzed and some danger is approaching?"

"Yeah," Chrysalis said cautiously. "So?"

"Imagine that same feeling, but you're not dreaming. Instead, you're watching as something wearing your flesh tears the world apart. I don't want to watch that again."

"Well. Can't blame you for being afraid of that," Chrysalis replied. "Seems a little silly though. I mean, I doubt the same mare vouching for peace with her enemies is about to start terrorizing her own friends."

"Thank you, Chrysalis," Luna heard herself say, as if in a trance. Chrysalis had just… complimented her. It had been a veiled compliment, but genuine all the same, which was quite surprising considering it had come from the same mare who had called her a murdering monster not half an hour prior.

"I don't consider you an enemy, though," Luna promptly added. "I… consider you a friend, Chrysalis."

"Ah yes. I figured."

"You _figured._ "

"Do you have hearing problems, Luna?"

"You don't consider me a friend?" she asked sullenly.

Chrysalis groaned loudly in frustration and chagrin, prodding the dirt with a hoof awkwardly. "Ugh. Didn't think I had to paint you a picture. Yes. I do. I'm gonna tell you something, Luna, but I swear if you ever use this against me in the future…"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Luna nodded. The very thought of Chrysalis expressing some personal secret was too intriguing, she was almost giddy with curiosity.

"A thousand years ago, when you stopped writing to me, and I looked to the moon and saw… _you_ , I suppose…" Chrysalis recounted, starting to blush and refusing to meet Luna's eyes. "I guess I assumed the worst. And to be honest, I never felt more empty in my life."

"Ah," Luna shot Chrysalis a devilish grin, "All this coming from the mare who 'couldn't care less about us ponies."'

"I don't!" Chrysalis exclaimed, throwing her hooves in the air. "At least, most ponies. I suppose there's a select few…"

Chrysalis broke off, looking to Luna as if begging her for help. All she received instead was an expectant smile.

"...Or perhaps a select… one," Chrysalis said, sighing in defeat. "Hope you're happy, you monster."

Luna did not speak, but a wide grin had already begun to form, not that Chrysalis would have seen with her gaze directed anywhere except towards Luna. The only sound once more became the steady dripping of water falling from the cavern ceiling, echoing its soothingly consistent song across the sombre atmosphere that suddenly did not seem so sombre to Luna.

There was still so much to be done between them. Their friendship had survived after all, and with it they could perhaps one day begin mending the broken links between Chrysalis and the rest of the ponies, too. And maybe Luna could never spark a friendship with Twilight or Celestia or anypony else… maybe she would remain the only pony who Chrysalis called a friend even after a thousand years. But like the repeated dripping echoing about, there was some solace in familiarity to be found.

And there was even more beauty with the promise of change and progress. Not only friendship, perhaps—

"Stop it," Chrysalis nearly barked, cutting through Luna's reverie with harshly spoken words.

"Stop what?" Luna asked innocently. "I didn't say anything!"

"Luna, I can read your emotions! Stop. You're making me uncomfortable. Like this isn't awkward enough for me, you've gotta go start feeling _those_ emotions again!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Luna said simply. This time, it was her turn to blush.

"Yeah, sure. Sure you don't."

Chrysalis seemed quite content not to pursue the issue any further, and Luna was more than happy to move on herself. In a moment, her mind was clear and her emotions were back under control, back to solely friendship, her purpose in the Changeling Empire back to solely political—

"I presume you're staying here the night," Chrysalis interrupted her thoughts abruptly. "I _presumed,_ actually. Past-tense. Got a nice, cozy little cavern all set up for you. Aren't you lucky."

Luna stared, tilting her head slightly in confusion. Chrysalis snorted in frustration.

"I'm done talking to you for now, Luna. Need some time to think. We'll talk peace negotiations later."

"Oh—" Luna spoke just as Chrysalis started to walk away, "—Kay"

Chrysalis then proceeded to brush past Luna in a harsh manner, their bodies almost crashing into each other.

[hr]

 _She watched as they were led underground. Harsh laughter echoed around her, echoing from all about and yet seeming to come from right beside her._

 _"Isn't this beautiful?" a voice said beside her, an icy and patronizing drawl. "Their suffering, I mean."_

 _Luna's eyes darted towards the voice, shocked to see the shadowy figure beside her. Sometimes it formed into a shape that was vaguely alicorn, but more often than not it was a simple mass of shapeless vapour._

" _Ooh, don't look at me like that," she cooed, "Isn't this what you wanted? Sweet little subjects, bowing before you?"_

" _You're not here," Luna said firmly. "You can't be here."_

" _Oh, Luna. Foolish Luna. Here, there… I never left."_

" _Leave now, you have no pow—"_

 _Laughter echoed around her again as shadows drew closer towards her. "I have no power here…?! Ha! You're the one out of place now. You're a relic, Luna."_

 _Luna kept her guard up, her horn sputtering to life and forming an icy barrier between herself and the formless vapour. She knew it was all for naught… it was a dream, all that was around her was not truly there, and her magic was no true exception. Even if it would have been, it wasn't as though the Nightmare would have let her get a single thought in._

" _I mean really," it chuckled, in its voice too freakishly alien to be called equine. "Me, having no power in your nightmares? Do you put_ any _thought into the things you say?"_

 _"I don't know what it is you want Nightmare, but I can assure you that I will never let you have it. You're nothing more than a beast of dreams, and when I awake you and your venomous words will be nothing but memories."_

 _"That's where you're wrong, Luna," The umbral being spoke while wisps of shadows encircled them. The last of Luna's magic was cut off without effort. Before the vapour-like-shadows even made contact with her, she was shivering from their cruel iciness._

 _"Nightmares don't cease when you awake. We merely go into hiding."_

 _As the shadows grew ever closer to Luna her horn began to glow once more, and she said firmly; "You'll never win, Nightmare."_

" _You keep telling yourself that, Luna! I'll be watching!" the Nightmare's words faded into its maniacal multi-toned laughter, and as suddenly as it had appeared in Luna's dream, in vanished into the air as her world was consumed by the growing shadows._

Luna woke up with a start, her body shaking like a leaf.

Slowly she let her breathing calm and return to normal as her familiar settings faded into legibility. It was still quite dark (not that the caverns typically housed much light) but even by the dim, glowing overhead crystals Luna could see that she had kicked the silk-like gossamer blankets clear across the room and was now fully exposed to the shivering cold of the underground caverns.

Two days. Two whole days had passed without a nightmare. For forty eight beautiful hours, it seemed like she had left them behind when she had left Equestria.

No. Nightmare Moon had said it herself; she hadn't gone. She perhaps never would. Certainly not willingly, and Luna wasn't even sure she existed at all. Perhaps the Elements had purged her completely, and yet her own paranoid mind kept the dream alive. Or, perhaps the Elements had done nothing, and Nightmare Moon herself had been some sick coping fantasy her guilty and desperate mind had leapt onto.

No sense being afraid now, that could wait for the next time she slept. Heavens knew she had enough to fear in her dreams, and being afraid in her waking moments seemed an excessive waste of time. Luna stumbled from the bed—surprisingly comfortable, which she admittedly hadn't been expecting from Chrysalis—knowing there was no chance in all the cosmos that she would be getting back to sleep.

At least not before stretching her hooves, and breathing a bit of air that wasn't filtered through heavy layers of moisture and slime. If the entrance cavern and feeding chambers had been humid and uncomfortable, the condensed sleeping chamber Chrysalis had prepared her was something else entirely. It was akin to sleeping inside a cocoon. Of course, it could be reasoned that that was the very intention, and changelings quite liked the sensation of warm humidity, but Luna was no changeling.

Luna's restless hooves carried her through the tunnels as if in a trance, her mind idly repeating her dream back with gradually fading intensity. The fright that had flung her into wakefulness was still there, although it had shifted from an intense panic into an omnipresent dread. She was unsure whether it was better or worse.

She did her best not to focus on the nightmare playing over and over in her mind like a broken phonograph record, but by time she calmed herself enough to think of anything beyond the impossibly calm, bone-chillingly sharp voice of Nightmare Moon, she realized she was hopelessly lost in the maze of changeling tunnels.

"Damn it," Luna muttered, looking behind her where she came, and seeing at least three other splits in the path that very well could lead to someplace completely separate from what she had been expecting.

Luna couldn't imagine the derision she would receive from Chrysalis when the changeling queen found out she'd gotten lost in the caverns, the sneering jokes and insults at the expense of her lack of direction.

Cursing her foolishness, Luna could do little else but continue trekking forwards in the hope that she would come upon something in the featureless tunnels that served as some sort of proper landmark.

She eventually found one, when the narrow, claustrophobic corridor she was urgently trotting down suddenly opened into a familiar looking cavern with an incredibly high ceiling and countless of the barely-alive changelings clinging onto the walls like hibernating bats.

Instantly Luna froze, still safely in the darkness of the corridor. The Feeding Chamber. It was quite certainly the _last_ place Luna wanted to wander upon in the dead of the night.

Instead, she remained in the refuge of the unlit entrance, wondering whether it would be better to go back where she had come from, simply to avoid traveling through the one area where she knew Chrysalis did not like her being.

As Luna stood thinking, she suddenly became aware of another sound besides the constant drizzle of water.

It was a voice, very familiar, but in a fashion Luna had never heard it before. It was soft and low, with a beauty Luna could not describe.

Chrysalis was singing.

It was a low sound, more of a hum than an audibly vocal voice. Luna could not hear words, she was quite sure Chrysalis was not trying to sing them. In fact, Luna did not even know if the changeling queen quite knew what she was doing.

Luna smiled—a distant, melancholic smile—as she listened to the sound. It was like a lullaby without consistency or chorus, just a long string of bittersweet tunes, weaving into each other like a great, many-movement symphony. Creeping closer out of the darkness, the queen herself came into view; Chrysalis was peering up at the changelings gripping onto the cavern walls, her horn alight with magic, and the slimy surface of the walls pulsating with magic, too.

"There you go," she whispered to the empty room. "Eat up. I know it isn't pleasant. It's the best I can give you."

Chrysalis continued singing softly as she transferred her love through the hive mind and up towards the sleeping changelings. The process evidently did not last as long as Chrysalis would have liked it, and she stopped her soothing song as her magic sputtered away.

The moment it did, Chrysalis heaved a long, sad sigh.

"You can stop pretending I can't see you, Luna," she called. Luna tensed first in terror, and then, knowing she was trapped with nothing else to do, she shakily stepped out from the darkness towards Chrysalis, who had not even turned around to see her.

Luna was dumbfounded; she hadn't made a sound… and there was no way Chrysalis could see her with her gaze turned to the changelings. Luna's mind wandered to the emotions that had been flowing through her mind, and, to Chrysalis, through the air itself.

What had her emotions been? Sympathy? Sadness? Regret? Fear? Luna had already forgotten.

Hopefully it hadn't been… the other one.

"Yeah, yeah, Princess of the Shadows," Chrysalis said impatiently as Luna crept into the light.

"You have a pretty voice," Luna offered, her ears drooping in embarrassment.

"Shut it," Chrysalis said, and then, after another heavy sigh, "Thank you. I find it relaxes them. Helps them sleep."

Luna said nothing, but nodded nonetheless.

"What are you doing here, Luna?" Chrysalis asked. "Can't sleep?"

"No, I cannot. I figured a little fresh air would help but… I got lost."

"Nightmare?" Chrysalis inquired further into the question Luna had been hoping she could subtly brush past. "Or, I should say, Nightmare _Moon_?"

"Yes," Luna said simply.

"Trying to take over? Taunting you with promises of imminent despair?"

"I was _hoping_ we could leave it at 'Yes."' Luna said, not angrily, but with a firm edge. To her amazement, Chrysalis nodded and did not offer any snide remark. Indeed, her response was quite the opposite.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Looney."

"Oh, pray _tell_ you aren't resurrecting that nickname!" Luna pleaded, although she could not stave back a silly smile.

"Chrissy and Looney," Chrysalis returned Luna's smile with a snicker of her own. " _Looney_ needs to stop having her nightmares, and wandering around spying on my shows of sentimentality. And flooding my cavern with the scent of her rancid emotions."

"Yes, well, _Chrissy_ needs to keep _her_ nose out of others emotions, and her own emotions to herself."

"So do you," Chrysalis shot back with faux-sharpness, although her good-natured gibe was quick to simmer into uncomfortable silent. A sudden tenseness had already flung their playful bantering into an uncertain lull.

"What about you?" Luna finally broke the silence. "What are you doing up?"

"I'm feeding my changelings," Chrysalis said, her voice soft and somber.

"With your love," Luna elaborated, gazing up at the sleeping changelings in awe. "Your love for them. But why now, in the middle of the night?"

"Emotions dilute..." Chrysalis explained, like she was reading from a textbook, and yet still omitting as much information as she could get away with. "I can transfer them to my changelings easily, but I cannot actually control my emotions any more than a pony can."

It wasn't a proper answer, but Luna knew what the unspoken premise behind it was. Chrysalis could not control her emotions any more than a pony could… that much was factual. And if Chrysalis felt happiness or satisfaction, unfiltered by any layers of guilt or dread, Luna knew just as well how fleeting that emotion could be.

"It's short term," Chrysalis said, jerking Luna back to attention. "Giving them my love. And they don't like the taste of it anymore. It used to be pleasant to them, but my love isn't welcoming anymore."

"We will fix this," Luna assured. "Together, Chrysalis. We've already made so much progress in two days alone."

Two days. They had passed in a strange dualistic pattern of the most grueling and boring stretches, or as memories so swift she was not quite sure they had happened. Negotiations, the agreement to gradually start destroying the barriers keeping changelings and ponies apart. One settlement first, one monitored closely, and with a full magic inhibitor shield around it to prevent changeling magic.

Undisguised changelings would live alongside ponies. It would be a test… long term to the ponies perhaps, but the ten year stretch it entailed hardly mattered to Luna, Celestia or Chrysalis.

Then, depending on the outcome of that settlement, they would begin expanding more. Integrating the changelings into Equestria was the answer, Luna knew it. And Chrysalis, against all odds, had agreed. Or so it had seemed to Luna.

As if reading Luna's thoughts, Chrysalis spoke:

"I don't know, Luna. Your… _our_ plan is flawed."

"Flawed?" Luna asked. "In what sense?"

"Already my changelings are dying. Ten years is nothing to us, but to them it's a death sentence. They won't all survive… and I don't want to see another one die! I'm their queen! Do you know what that does to me?"

In an instant, Luna could once again hear Chrysalis's soft, singing voice echoing in her mind. Not the taunting drawl of a terrifying foe, but a beautiful and soothing sound.

Their queen…

A truth. Luna knew it. But a half-truth, and hardly what Chrysalis had intended to say. She was their queen, but that title did not matter to Chrysalis, at least not amongst her own changelings. Chrysalis was a queen to Luna and Celestia and to the ponies of Equestria, but to the changelings? She was no such thing.

She was their _mother,_ and this place was their _home_.

With a great amount of effort and a lengthy span of ten year's time, perhaps Equestria could be, too. And yet even so, Chrysalis was right. It would not be enough.

Love was a resource. If only they had more of it to go around...


End file.
